Accident
by ElfPrincess3
Summary: I should have called it something else but oh well, anyways.... Lily is having a normal day till' someone comes along and accidently breaks through her glass door and accidently knocks her over.......guess who! Please R/R!


Here's one of my L+J stories!!! I love it! I'll write more on A.S.A.P! No the characters don't  
belong to me.......(wipes a tear from her eye) But I'll manage as long as I can still write about um'!  
Well,   
ENJOY THE SHOW!   
Elf Princess0  
  
ACCIDENTS  
Chap. 1  
  
Lily Evans just woke up to her mom yelling at the bottom of the stairs that she would be back in  
a few hours.Thank goodness her sister was going with her.  
She slowly got up out of bed and got dressed in a blue, spaghetti strapped tank top and blue,   
faded, flared jeans. She brushed her red hair that flowed down her back to her hips.She walked   
down the stairs and into the kitchen to get her breakfast that her mother leaft out for her.   
When she was done eating she went outside to get the mail and on her way back into the kitchen,   
something broke through the back--yard, glass, sliding door and knocked into her. She shook her   
head and looked up to see a boy holding a broom that read Shooting Star. He looked at her as if  
he had just been givin' his death sentence. He had black unruley hair , brown eyes, and glasses and   
was quite handsome.  
''Um. . . . . . ''said the boy, stuttering. He gave her a hand and she took it as he lifted her up off   
the ground.  
''What just happened?'' she asked him. He was looking at the floor lost for words. Then another  
boy came in through the broken glass door on a broom.  
''What a way to scare all the muggles James. . . . ''he laughed. He had dark brown, almost black   
hair and dark brown eyes.  
''Ecspecially this one.'' he said pointing at her. She looked at him confused.  
''Muggles?''she asked. ''What did you just call me?''she asked a little offended.  
Then he took a good look at her and started stuttering like James was.  
''Beautiful. . . . . ''was all he managed to get out. Then he shook his head and came to his senses.  
''It'll be a shame when they have to erase her memory. ..''he said stepping to the side. She looked at  
the broken door to see men in strange uniforms came in and crowded around her.  
She looked very frightened and backed into the wall. The boy with black unruley hair was looking   
at the mail that she had dropped. He picked up one particular envelope that had thick, yellow   
parchment and had green lettering on it. He turned it over to see a seel with an eagle, lion, badger  
and snake. His eyes widened. He got up and turned to the men to try to stop them.  
''Wait!'' he called, but too late.The men had taken out some kind of sticks and pointed them at her   
saying something, but Lily couldn't make it out because there was a flash of blue light and she fell to  
the ground unconscious.  
The boy ran up to the men.  
''She wasn't a muggle!'' he cried thrusting the envelope into one of the men's hands.''She just got   
her letter in from Hogwarts!''he cried running over to the girl now laying unconscious on her kitchen   
floor. He picked up her head then looked at the man.  
''Well, I'm sorry, but we can't undo what we did. . . . '' he said putting the letter onto the table. ''And  
since it was you're fault in the first place Mr.Potter, you may help her better understand this and   
bring her to DiagonAlley first thing in the morning as you're debt to society.'' he said grinning. ''Do   
this and we won't tell you're father about what just happened.''  
James grinned now. ''It would be my pleasure.''he said as the men leaft the house, dragging his   
friend Sirius with him.  
''See yah at Hogwarts Jamesie boy!'' he called back waving. James waved back then brought the  
girl over to the couch till' she came to. He looked around the house then decided making a little tea  
for the girl wouldn't hurt.   
He looked around the cubbards and finally found a few packets of tea. In about half an hour the   
tea was done and he heard the girl stirring on the couch. As he walked into the living room, the girl  
woke up and looked at him.  
''Who are you?'' she asked sitting up.''And what are you doing in my house?''  
''Tea?''he asked handing her a cup.  
''Thank you, but, you still haven't answered my questions yet.''  
He went and got the envelope off the table in the kitchen then handed it to her.  
''Read this.''   
She broke the seal than read the letter.She looked up at him confused then read over the letter   
again.''I don't understand. . . . How can I be a witch?''she asked him.  
''I'm a wizard. . . . .I'll be going to Hogwarts this year too.''James said. Than he remembered.'' Oh,   
my names James, James Potter.''he said putting out his hand for her to shake.''And you're name  
is. . . . . . .?''  
She took his hand and shook it.''Lily Evans.''  
''Well, I'll be helping you get you're school stuff tomorrow. I'll take you there myself, but you're  
mum will have to drop us off.'' he said. He explained everything he knew about Hogwarts to her and  
pretty soon they were sitting, drinking tea, and laughing their hearts out. James fell on the floor   
from laughing to much and Lily fell back onto the couch.  
Then the door opened and her mom and sister came into the house holding bags full of clothes.  
Her mom looked at James and looked back at Lily confused. ''Who is this Lily? Is he one of you're  
friends? You've never introduced me before. . . . . . . ''she said putting down her bags and walking   
over to them.  
''Hi mum.''Lily said happily.''This is James Potter.''she said. James put out his hand to shake and   
she took it smiling.  
''What a handsom boy. . . . . ''she said getting a blush from James. ''It's a pleasure to meet you   
James.''  
''The pleasure's all mine.''he replied keeping a straight face. Then him and Lily cracked up laughing,   
obviously not done from the little jokes they were sharing earlier.  
Lily slowly got up from the couch, (falling to the floor a few times) and handed the Hogwarts letter  
to her mother, laughing more than she had in a while. James was on the floor as well.  
''James. . . .(laughing). . . is going to help. . . . (more laughing) . . . with getting. . . .(gaggles of   
laughter). . . my supplies.. . . . .He's going to Hogwarts. . . . (tons of laughter). .. . too. . . . ''Lily   
managed to stifle out in--between laughs.  
Her mother smiled.''Oh, I'm so proud of my little flower!I probably should have told you this   
before. . . . . but, I'm a witch also. . . . . ''she cried hugging her.Lily looked at her mom in shock.  
''Thanks mum. . . . . . ''she said hugging her back. When she pulled away she turned towards James.  
''Come on, I'll show you my room.''she said bringing him upstairs.She pointed to the left. ''That, is  
my big sisters room. . . . . she tends to get very snoopy and crabby. . . . One time, I accidently turned   
her slipper into a rabbit and she jumped on my bed and started screaming at me to change it   
back. . . . . . I didn't know what I did so we just let the rabbit go and I had to buy her a new pare of   
slippers. . . . . . '' she lead him to the end of the hallway and into a door to a huge bedroom with a   
canopy bed and a large window.  
''This is my room. . . . . ''she said running in and jumping on the end of her bed.She watched him walk  
around her gigantic room looking at little trinkets she got from her mom.  
''I never knew that muggle toys were so interesting. . . . . ''he said picking up a stuffed animal. It was a  
snowy owl.  
''My dad gave that to me when I was a little girl, right before he died. . . . ''she said walking up to him  
and taking the stuffed animal.''He died of cancer.''  
James looked at her concerned.''I'm sorry. . . . . . ''he replied.  
''That's okay. . . . I was only three at the time. . . . I barely even knew him. . . . ''She set down the owl   
on her dresser.It was white and had piercing green eyes like her.''My dad gave it to me because he   
said it's eyes reminded him of me . . . . . . ''she explained turning to him.Then her mother came in the   
room.  
She looked at the stuffed owl then back at Lily.''I'll tell you what.I can make that owl alive, then   
you can have it forever and you can bring it to Hogwarts and send me alot of letters.''she said. ''It  
will keep you alot of company.''  
Lily nodded.''I'd like that.''  
Her mother took out her wand that she had been hiding for so long.And with a swish of her wand   
the owl was alive.She conjured up a cage and Lily put the bird in it.  
''What will you name it?''  
''Is it a girl?''asked Lily.Her mother nodded.  
''How bout'. . .. . . . . Aphradite?''she asked giggling a little. Her mother nodded. ''I think that would   
suit her well. . . . . . Takes after her owner you know. . . . . . ''   
Lily blushed a little upon hearing her mother say that.  
''Well, I came in here to tell you that I will take you two to DiagonAlley tomorrow. . . . . James, If you   
would like to stay over for the night I can get ahold of Stephanie. . . . . ''  
''You know my mother?''he asked confused.  
''Yes, Steph was my best friend back in Hogwarts mind you. . . Along with Orion. . . . ''She said in a  
dreamy voice.''Then she got married to Harry and I got married to Stephan. And when he died I  
guess I just blocked off the magic world. . . . . But now Violet's back!''She cried happily. ''But would  
you like to stay over tonight?''  
James nodded happily.''Sure.''  
''Alright, I'll have a talk with her.''she said leaving the room.  
Then something clicked in James' head.''Did she say that ORION was her best friend?''he turned  
to lily.''Did it sound like she liked Orion?''  
''I know she does.''she replied smiling.''Why?Who is he?''she asked now confused.  
''He's my best friends dad.''he replied grinning widely.  
Lily's mother came back in the room.  
''James, you're mother said that you can ride you're broom back home and drop it off then floo   
back here with you're stuff.You'll be staying here for a week because she said her and Harry will be  
going for a little meeting in Japan and she was looking for someone to keep you over for a bit.''  
James nodded.''K.''He said holding up his broom , ready to mount it.  
''Can I go with him mum?''Lily asked.Her mom nodded.  
James smiled a little when Lily got on the broom behind him and wrapped her arms around him to hold  
on. They flew out the window and high into the sky.Lily enjoyed the wind blowing in her face.  
''Do you want to meet Orion first?''he asked her from over his shoulder.  
''Yes.''Lily replied.  
Then they flew down to a house and James brought the broom over to a large window. A boy was  
sitting on his bed polishing his broom. James tapped on the window and the boy looked up.  
He grinned hugely then went and opened the window and let them fly into the room.  
James let Lily jump off the broom then got off himself.  
''So, what have we got here Jamesie ol' boy?''the boy asked looking at Lily.  
''Sirius, this is Lily.The girl from earlier.Did you know that Lily's mother was you're dad's best  
friend in Hogwarts?''he asked.  
Sirius looked at him shocked.''You mean her mother is Violet?''he asked.''Dad talks about her all   
the time.''he said running down the stairs. They followed him into the kitchen to find a man sitting at  
the counter drinking coffee.He looked up from his newspaper at his son and his friend and smiled.  
''Hello James.''then he noticed Lily. ''And who is this lovely creature? '' he asked her putting out his  
hand for her to shake.  
''Lily, Lily Evans. . . . . ''she said taking his hand.  
''Evans. . . . Evans. . . . why does that name sound familiar?''he asked himself.  
Sirius spoke up.''She's Violet's daughter dad.''he grinned.  
Orion's eyes lit up.''Violet?Violet Fields?''he asked Lily.  
Lily nodded.''That was her maiden name.''  
He smiled widely.''I should have known you were related to her!You have the same eyes and   
everything. . . . ''he said just realising it.''So, how is my old friend Violet doing?''  
''Well, she's doing pretty good.''  
''She married still'?''  
''Yes,'' he frowned.''But my father died a while back. . . . . '' He grinned a little then frowned again.  
''I'm mighty sorry bout' that.''he said.  
''That's okay, barely even knew him.''she told him and he smiled again.''Well, I'd better tell mum   
where we are.We were suppose to be at James' house and home by now. . . . ''she said. Orion led  
them to the fireplace.Then all of a sudden Violet's head popped up out of the fireplace.''Lily, there  
you are. Stephanie was worried about you two you know.''  
Lily looked over at the fireplace.''Oh, sorry bout' that mum. . . . ''She looked at Orion. ''We were  
just visiting Mr.Black and Sirius. . . . . ''  
''You mean Orion's house?''she asked.Then Orion stepped into view.  
''Hullo Violet!Haven't seen you in a long time.''he spoke up.She looked at him and smiled.  
''Hello Orion. . . . . . So, how's Kathy doing?''  
''Well, Kathy passed away a couple years ago. . . . . . ''  
''I'm sorry, I didn't know. . . . ''she apologised.  
''No, that's okay. '' he replied. The three kids slowly creaped away to Sirius' room.   
''See yah later Siri.''James said mounting his broom . lily got on the back.  
''You'll have to come over some time. James is staying over for about a week.''  
Sirius nodded. Then he whispered to Lily, ''Better watch out, James might get desperate.''  
Lily giggled.''I'll try to keep an eye on him. . . . .''she said as they flew out the window to James'  
house.  
When they got there James' mom came running towards Lily.  
''Oh my GOSH. You look just like Vi! Beauty just runs in you're family. . . . . wouldn't you agree   
James?''  
He nodded slightly , blushing a light shade of crimson.   
''Well, James, you go pack and Lily and I will wait for you down here.''she said. James ran up the  
stairs and into his room.  
Stephanie pulled Lily over to a couch.  
''So, how old are you dear? Oh, wait, Vi told me you turned 11 today. . . .sorry, slipped my mind.''  
Lily nodded.  
''So, did Vi call over to Orion's house while you were there?''she asked grinning mischeiviously.  
Lily felt like she was an older sister that she had never had.  
''Yah, when we left they were still talking.You could just see Orion blushing! And when we flew   
down by the door we looked in the window to see them laughing. Mom always talked about this guy,   
Orion in her sleep and then earlier today like he was a god.''she laughed.  
''I know they are just going to hit it off!''Stephanie cried.'' I kind of hoped you guys would stop   
over at Siri's house so I could tell her that you weren't here yet and you were probably at James'   
friend's house.It reminded me of the old school days. . . . ''  
''Um . . . . Mrs. Potter?''  
''Oh, just call me Steph.''  
''K. Um. . . . . . Is Sirius over here a lot?''  
''24/7 dear. . . . .why, do you like him?''  
Lily began to whisper.''No, It's just since James will be over I'm afraid Sirius will be over 24 7   
now. . . .. . . . ''  
''Well, watch out, if he's anything like his father he'll try a few little pranks on you or you're   
sister. . . . . . and he is the spitting image of his dad. . . . . . So, here, take these. . . ''she said handing   
her a bag.''He won't suspect it if you give him one of those lolipops in there. . . . . they change you're  
hair color.And those little balls in there are called dung bombs. . . . . . .He hates it when somebody  
puts one in his pillow. . . . .but he loves using them on everybody else.Then there are a few muggle   
things in there that I'm sure you already know what they are, but he won't.''she grinned evily matching  
Lily's expression exactly. ''Can I call you Lils?''she asked all of a sudden.   
''Sure.''Lily grinned. Then James came down the stairs holding three huge bags packed with who   
know's what.  
Steph eyed him.''What do you got there?''she asked.  
''Oh, just the usual. . . . . ''he said innocently.  
''Which can't be good. . . . . . . ''Steph whispered to Lils.''Watch out for him too.''Lily nodded as   
James flung some floo powder into the fireplace and said, 'TheEvans'.He walked into the fire and   
was gone like that. Next it was Lils turn. She hugged Steph , flung floo powder into the fire and  
was gone.  
She stumbled out onto the floor infront of her fireplace. James gave her a hand and helped her up.   
Her mother started dusting her off as James brought his 'luggage' up to Lils room.A minute later   
James came walking down the stairs innocently smiling.  
Lily eyed him.Then they heard a blood curdling scream. They looked at the top of the stairs to see  
Petunia run out of her room with a trail of toads behind her.She ran down the stairs and hid behind   
Lily.  
''Tell you're boyfriend to get rid of them!''she cried.  
Lily looked like she was thinking.''Hmmmm........that will be hard. . . . . . . Seeing how I don't have a   
boyfriend. . . .. . . . ''she said rubbing her chin thoughtfully.  
''Lily Evans you know what I mean!''she cried running around Lily in circles trying to get away from  
the toads.One toad landed right on Petunia's head and she screamed. James took the toad and  
healled it close to him, petting it. ''Oh. . . . poor Franky. . . . . look, you scared the poor guy. . . .''  
''I scared IT?IT scared ME.''Petunia cried.  
''Oh and see, there's Posey, and Rosey.Then there's Spotty and Wisee.And you can't forget   
Fluffy.''he said happily, picking up his toads as he went along.''CORKY!There you are you silly  
little toad. . . . . . . . ''  
Mrs.Evans began to laugh now along with Lily.''You are so much like you're father James.''her mom   
said inbetween laughs. James smiled at this.''I try to be.''he laughed. Petunia rolled her eyes and  
stomped upstairs and slammed the door to her bedroom.  
''Oh, I just remembered. Sirius is coming over tomorrow after we get you're school supplies.We're   
meeting him at Diagon Alley.''she said as Lily and James went upstairs.   
''Come down for supper in an hour.''she told them from the bottom of the steps.  
When Lily and James came into her room her owl hooted.  
''Hey Aphradite. . . . . ''she said walking over to her and opening the cage. Aphradite climbed out   
onto her arm and perched on her shoulder. Lily put out her finger and Aphradite nibbled on it.  
''I'm getting my owl tomorrow. . . . . ''James said petting the pretty owl.''I wonder what kind I should   
get. . . . . . . ''he wondered.  
''Well,'' began Lily,'' Tawnys are fast, but sometimes they get lost or something because they have  
a small attention span. . . . . . .''she said looking at James. He was now offering her a sucker.  
''Speaking of short attention span. . . . . . ''she said as he gave her the sucker and began looking  
through her clothes.  
He pulled out a green tube top. ''What is this?''he asked her.  
''That is a tank top.''  
''No, what you are wearing now is a tank top, this is a. . . . .''  
''Guys have no fashion until they see it on a pretty girl. . . . . ''she sighed.  
''That mean you're going to try it on and show me?''he asked smiling widely.  
''Fine. . . . . . . . . . . ''she replied rolling her eyes as she walked out the door and into the bathroom.  
A minute later she came back into the room and James' jaw dropped.  
''Whoah!''was all he managed to say.''I like that shirt. . . . . ''he said happily.  
She spun to show him the back, her long red hair cascading down her back.  
He started stuttering then just fell over onto the floor and kept looking up at her with his jaw   
hanging. She bent over infront of him and closed his mouth.  
''Stop gawking Jamesie poo.''  
He got back up onto his feet still staring at her.''You got any more clothes like that?''he asked   
curiously digging into her dresser again. He turned to her again.  
''What the?''  
Lily jumped forward and grabbed what he was holding and pushed him away from her clothes. ''Stay  
out of my underwair drour!You go in there again and I will be forced to hurt you.''she said stuffing   
her green underwair back into the dresser.  
James was grinning.He pulled out his camera.''Say pickle wort.''he cried.She turned to look at him  
and got in a side view pose as he took the picture. James put the undeveloped picture on the bed.  
Then Lily puckered her lips, made a peace sign and winked all at the same time and James took   
another picture.''I got to show these to Sirius.''he said as he began to snap pictures. He took one   
where Lily was holding Aphradite then one where Aphradite pecked her on the cheek and she   
winked.  
She took the camera away from James and took a picture of him when Aphradite attacked him on   
the head.Then when he was juggling toads . Then they went and knocked on Petunia's door and  
when she opened it they took a picture of her with her 'mask' on as James referred to the green   
stuff and cucumbers on her face.Then they took a picture of Lily's mom cooking supper with her  
wand .Her mom turned James hair pink for five minutes and Lily couldn't help but take a picture of   
the hilarious moment.Her mom also took a picture of the both of them, one where James was   
messing up Lily's hair while she was in a headlock and then one where Lily was kissing James' cheek   
and he was blushing.They stumbled into the room laughing then sat on the floor and started looking  
at the newly developed pictures that were scattered all over the room.  
''Oh look at this one!''Lily cried showing him the picture of Aphradite attacking him. Then she  
noticed the pictures were moving.  
''Yah, look at this one of Tunia!''he laughed.  
''I am sooooo keeping that one!Then I can use it to black mail her later.''Lily said as her mother  
called up to them.  
''Come on you two, supper time.''she cried.  
''K.''Lily called back as they went down the stairs.  
They sat down and ate dinner then after they were all done eating her mother waved her wand and  
Lily's birthday presents were on the table. Lily looked excited and grabbed the nearest one.  
She opened it up to reveal a new green tanktop. ''Now how does that one work?''James asked.  
''I'll show you later. . . . . ''Lily said grinning.''Thanks mom.''she said happily as she opened another   
one. It was a neclace. It was a silver chain with a crystal Lily at the end. ''It's beautiful. . . . ''  
''You're very welcome.''she replied.  
She also got a few things for her owl that her mom got at the last second, like a collar, food, and a  
grooming kit. She got a stuffed baby unicorn from Steph, a few wizard candies and some owl treats   
for Aphradite. And she got four new pairs of platform sandals three more shirts, A tanktop  
that said 'Hogwarts angel' on the front and then on the back said 'Hogwarts Devil'(compliments of  
Sirius) another tank top, a sweater 'for those long cold days at Hogwarts ' as her mother put it and  
two pairs of blue flared jeans.  
James pulled a present out from behind him and handed it to her.  
She opened it and smiled.''Thanks James!Now I have a wizard camera. And I can't wait to use it,   
so. . . . . . ''and with that she quickly took a picture of James and grinned at the now developing   
picture.   
He smiled, glad that he had another friend to laugh with him at Hogwarts.   
James and Lily ran up stairs , Lily with her arms full of presents.   
When they got there Lily dropped off her stuff on her bed and said(hey that rhymes) ''I'll wear the  
tank top tomorrow to DiagonAlley so Sirius can see it too.''  
''K.''replied James. Lily handed him one of the lolipops Steph told her to give to Sirius and   
James.''Want a muggle lolipop James?''she asked acting like her normal self, not showing a hint that  
she might be tricking him. He took it thankfully and began to lick it. Suddenly his hair turned purple.  
Lily took a picture before he could notice. He just walked around her room looking at stuff. Then   
his hair went rainbow colored and Lily took another picture. He finally walked past her body  
lengthed mirror and stared at his hair. Then he looked at the lolipop like it was pure poison and   
tossed it across the room into the wastebasket. Then he turned to Lily with an evil grin on his face.   
He began walking towards her getting dangerously close.  
''James? James I don't like that look.What are you doing?''  
''Oh, nothing Lily. . . . . . . ''Then finally when she ran into the wall he began to tickle her.  
''JAMES! . . . . . (laughing) James stop tickling me!. . . . . (more laughing). . . . . I'm sorry I gave you  
that lolipop!. . . . . (most she's ever laughed before) . . . . it was Steph's idea!''she cried in between  
laughs. Finally James stopped tickling her and looked like he was considering something.  
''Alright, I'll stop tickling you. . . . . . . but only because you said you were sorry and my hairs back   
to normal.''he said dusting himself off.  
Lily's mom poked her head into the room. ''Okay you two, time to get ready for bed. We have to  
wake up early tomorrow.''she closed the door and Lily walked into her huge walk--in closet.   
''I'm changing so don't come in.''She said behind the door.  
''Well, that just got scratched off my to-do list for today.''he said sarcastically.  
Lily started Laughing on the other side of the door.''Funny James.''  
''No, I meant it. You just put a real damper on my night.'' Then they both cracked up laughing and   
Lily came out in her nightgown. ''Don't make me hurt you Jamesie poo.''she said.''Hey, that rhymes!   
I'm a poet and I didn't even know it.''  
''Okkaaaayyyy Lils. . . . . . whatever you say. . . . . . ''James said as he layed out his sleeping bag and   
sat on it. Lily took out Aphradite, sat on her bed and put her collar on her and began to try out her   
new grooming set. Aphradite sat there hooting happily. Finally after half an hour Lily fell asleep.   
James got up, put Aphradite away then turned to lily.  
'Boy, she really is pretty when she's asleep. . . . . 'he thought to himself. He walked up to her bed   
and pulled the covers over her.  
''Sleep tight Lils. . . . . ''he whispered.  
  
Next morning:  
  
James woke up to the light shining in his face. He slowly got up to see Lily's mom in the room  
opening the curtains.  
''Morning James.''she said happily.  
''Good morning Mrs. Evans. . . . . ''James replied.  
''Oh, just call me Vi.''she ordered.  
''K.'' He looked over at Lily and fell over. ''What in the world?''he cried staring at the sleeping girl  
that was floating on her back in her sleep.  
Vi looked over also. ''Oh, don't pay any attention to that. She's been doing that a lot lately.'' she  
smiled. ''When Lily and Petunia were little Tunia would come in Lily's room to 'borrow' something,   
as she put it, and would always find Lily floating in mid- air. Then in the morning she would be  
rambling on about it and Lily and I would just say she was crazy. We didn't want her to go telling  
everybody that her sister floated in her sleep now would we? Some times she even hits her head on  
the ceiling, wakes up in the process and then falls onto her canopy. We never knew how she got up  
there till' I had a stake out in her room while she was sleeping. It turns out she just floated right   
through the canopy.''she laughed.  
James just stared at Lily as she floated above her canopy.  
''Well, you'd better wake her up now. . . . . . we've gotta' go to DiagonAlley A.S.A.P.''  
James nodded then stacked all three of his 'luggage bags' and stood on them. He leaned over the   
canopy and kissed Lily on the cheek.  
She suddenly opened her eyes then fell onto the top of the canopy looking quite startled. Then   
James picked her up off the canopy and jumped off his luggage.  
''Mornin' Lils.''he said grinning ear to ear.  
''Um James?''  
''Yes Lils?''  
''You can put me down now you know. . . . . . . ''she laughed.  
''Oh. . . . yah.''he said blushing feircely as he set her down on her feet.  
''Thank you.''  
''Come on you two, get dressed then come down for breakfast.''Vi said leaving the room.  
''K mom.''  
Lily took her new tank top, white flared jeans and her new sandals she got yesterday and went to her  
closet to change while James changed outside the door.  
A few minutes later Lily knocked on the closet door.''James, are you done yet?''  
''Yep, you can come out now.''he said waiting to see how she looked.  
She came out and twirled as before, showing him the whole outfit. She was wearing a tank top that  
looked like an ordinary tank top without straps in the front and in the back, a bunch of strings that   
met in the middle.  
This time he just stared.   
She smiled then walked out the door.   
''I REALLY REALLY like that shirt.''he whispered to himself following her out the door and   
down the stairs into the kitchen.  
Vi looked up at them. ''Oh sorry, but the model's stage is down the road a few blocks. . . . . . Oh, it's   
just you Lily.''she said teasing her youngest daughter, then turning back to the bacon and eggs she  
was cooking on the stove.  
''Do you want some eggs dear?''  
''No, thanks anyways mum but I'll just have some yogurt and strawberry's.''Lily replies sitting down,   
dishing herself some yogurt.  
''Well, I'll have some eggs.''said James, getting a smile from Lily and Vi.  
''As you wish Master Potter.''she said bowing and placing a plate infront of him.  
James happily ate while Lily dunked her strawberrys in her yogart, watching him intently.  
Finally Vi took there plates or in Lily's case, bowl and they took off for DiagonAlley.  
When they got there, James pulled Lily to Eyelops Owl Eporium and Vi went off on her own   
looking for Orion.  
James and Lily looked around at all the different animals.In the corner there was a cage full of rats  
dancing like a bunch of circus clowns. They looked at cats and toads and finally came to the owls.  
Finally after a few minutes, James decided on buying a barn owl with green eyes. He carried it out   
of the shop, petting it as it hooted happily. Then they saw Vi coming up to them carrying a ton of   
bags.  
''I got both you're school supplies except for robes and wands. So come on, let's go get them.''she  
said walking off to madame malkins robe shop for many occasions. When they got their robes, they  
headed off to Olivanders wand shop. The store was filled with an eerieness that Lily didn't like very   
well.  
A short man came up from behind the counter and looked at them both.  
''Ahhhhh. Mr.Potter, I've been expecting you.''then he saw Vi.''And Violet Fields. . . . . . 11 and a half  
inches, willow, dragon heart string, very wippy and good for transfiguration.''then he finally turned  
to Lily. ''And Lily Evans. ./. . . . . ''He measured the both of them then handed them each a box.  
They tried them and they didn't work. He handed them two more boxes.   
''12 inches, cedar, unicorn hair, VERY good for charms. . . . .''he said handing Lily another one. She  
took it and gave it a swish.This time green ribbons flew out of it and wrapped around her like her  
skin. ''Ahhh. . . . very good, very good.Now, Mr.Potter. . . . ''he said handing James a box.  
''This one is 10 inches, oak, phoenix feather and good for an Auror. . . .'' he said as James gave it a   
swish. Gold and silver sparkles flew out of it and carried on the wind, blowing Lily's hair.  
''Well, that's 10 galleons each.''he said as Vi handed him the money.   
When they walked outside they noticed Sirius coming out of the joke shop carrying a large bag.  
''Why hullo Jamsie boy.Having a lovely day?''he asked not yet noticing Lily and Vi. Then Orion  
came from behind Sirius. ''Well, hello Violet, how are you? How bout' we go get that icecream that   
i promised you?'' he asked her taking her hand and leading them to an icecream parlor.  
Then Sirius saw Lily and got knocked over by passerbyes, not yet taking his eyes off Lily. He   
stumbled to his feet and continued to stare at her.  
''Ravishing. . . . . ''he said out loud. Lily blushed and followed her mother and Orion. When they got  
to the ice cream shop, Vi and Orion got banana splits, James got a sunday, Lily got a chocalet ice  
cream cone and Sirius,obviously paying more attention to Lily then what he was ordering got a   
triple decker, marshmellow, double fudge, brownie chunk, horseradish, pickle, sunday with whip cream,  
sprinkles and a hotdog on top. They went and sat down at a table and began eating their ice cream  
and talking. Sirius finally realised what he was eating and quickly ran to the bath room to 'wash' his   
mouth out.  
Lily and James began to laugh and i'm sure Vi and Orion would have to, but they were to caught  
up in each other.   
After about two hours of sitting there and talking, Lily and James finally decided they'd better  
seperate the two grown ups conversation.  
Lily began poking her mom.''Mom,We gotta' go home now. Petunia's home alone. . . . . . . .''  
''Orion, we gotta' go. . . . . . . . .''James was getting annoyed and kicked him. Orion yelped and   
turned to James. James simply smiled. ''I said, we have to be going now. . . . . .''  
Vi pulled out a bag and tossed it to Lily. ''You guys go ahead. . . . . we have a lot to catch up on.''  
Lily grinned.  
"K mum.......whatever you say........" Her Sirius and James all exchanged looks and headed to the   
fireplace. 


End file.
